


stress relief

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, jeonghan is a flirt, jihoon is mentioned for like one second, joshua likes it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: joshua can't sleep and jeonghan lends a helping hand.





	stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new here hello !! my first ever jihan fic and it's this dirty mess i apoplogize. happy sinning :-)

it was that time of night in the dorms where all the boys started to wind down. everyone would slowly start making their way to their beds one by one, or maybe finish up that last tv show episode they were watching before deciding it was time to call it a night. usually, joshua was one of the first boys to go to sleep since he knew how vital rest was as an idol, and how fans would worry if he was spotted looking tired. but tonight he just couldn't bring himself to go to his bed. he was actually one of the last members to not be in their room, left with the night owl jihoon.

"shouldn't you be asleep by now, hyung?" jihoon asks, looking up from his notepad in concern. (jihoon was always up late writing lyrics there's no surprise there, but joshua not being asleep by now was rare and alarming).

joshua looks at him and nods, he doesn't know what to say so he just sits there, and eventually jihoon sighs and bids him goodnight before walking to the direction of his dorm room. joshua sits on the couch a bit longer, some cartoon show was playing on the television but he definitely wasn't paying any attention to it. after around 20 minutes he looks up from staring off into space and sighs deciding it was going to be another one of those nights.

joshua finds himself walking in the direction of a dorm that definitely wasn't his– but it belonged to a mischievous male who'd recently became a blonde heart throb in korea and internationally due to their recent comeback.

 yoon jeonghan.

whenever joshua couldn't sleep, he would stalk into jeonghan's dorm (that jeonghan conveniently had all to himself), and give him a puppy dog look to convince jeonghan to cuddle him to sleep. it hurt his pride slightly knowing he was becoming more dependent on this action, but he couldn't blame himself.

 it was jeonghan after all.

joshua waits outside jeonghan's door for a while– debating whether or not his sleep was important enough to hurt his ego. he pauses and stands outside the door for a few seconds before he hears a "come on in, shua".

shit...how did he know?

joshua sighs again and slowly opens up the door, peeking his head inside the room to see jeonghan laying on his back with his eyes closed and his head propped behind his hands with his elbows splayed out. joshua closes the door behind him and looks at jeonghan, not moving because he wasn't sure if he was allowed to.

"just couldn't resist coming back for more, could you?"

the smirk on jeonghan's lips was so much more than visible and so was the pink tint to joshua's cheeks. this was what he was trying to avoid, jeonghan was a flirt and it made him question his entire being because a part of him enjoyed the attention the blonde would give to him.

"well don't just stand there shua,  
come lay down with me."

joshua listens and climbs into the bed, jeonghan shifting to the side to make space for the other boy. joshua lays so that their limbs aren't touching, and this causes jeonghan to tsk and grab him by the waist, pulling the smaller boy into his side and smirking proudly. joshua was unbelievably red at this point, and he buries his head into jeonghan's chest out of embarrassment.

"goodnight, shua."

joshua says goodnight back and closes his eyes, trying to  
focus on sleep since now he'd be able to.

except he couldn't.

usually, he fell asleep within minutes of being in jeonghan's arms, but for some reason it just wasn't working tonight. he felt frustrated and stressed and it was all distracting him far too much for sleep to even be an option. the new comeback was undoubtedly one that took the most practice out of them all so far, and he was just worried about not being able to perform well enough. this is how the brunette finds himself whispering to jeonghan ten minutes later.

"um jeonghan, i can't sleep."

there's no response for a minute or so until jeonghan looks joshua in the eyes as if to ask what was wrong. it didn't look like jeonghan was previously deep into sleep so that made joshua feel slightly at ease before he told the blonde what was troubling him.

"i'm just so worried and stressed about the comeback. i really want to do well for the fans you know, but i just feel-"

joshua stops talking for a second because jeonghan slips his fingertips under the shirt he was wearing to bed. the hands on his stomach definitely surprised joshua, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. (who was he kidding, he definitely did).

"so you're stressed, shua?" jeonghan asks into the boys' ear, his lips brushing against it ever so slightly, leaving a tingly sensation in joshua's core and making him visibly shiver. somehow joshua gets out a croaky yes and jeonghan smirks against the smaller boys neck, placing light kisses here and there and licking his adam's apple. the brunette boy whimpers and lays beneath jeonghan in partial shock and partial arousal. he couldn't believe this was happening, but he had to admit he'd always wanted it a little bit.

"do you want me to take your mind off of it, shua?"

the seductive tone in jeonghan's voice was all too alluring, and the way the blonde was trailing his fingers on joshua's stomach so lightly was definitely enough to convince him to nod his head yes feverishly. jeonghan simply smirks at the invitation and wastes no time in yanking off joshua's shirt. the second the shirt is off jeonghan is kissing every exposed piece of skin on joshua's body– being sure not to miss a spot and even going over it twice. joshua closes his eyes once he feels jeonghan's lips trailing down further and further and he can't help the slight whimper that leaves his lips when jeonghan reaches his boxers.

"i'm gonna take these off, okay shua?"

joshua only replies with a breathy mhm– not even bothering to open his eyes because he knew the sight would have his release occurring in an instant. jeonghan wasted no time in ridding joshua of his boxers, the second the piece of cloth leaves the petite boy's skin his length springs free. before joshua has the chance to relish in the sensation of his hot length meeting the cool air he's moaning at the feeling of his cock in jeonghan's hand.

it seems that jeonghan enjoys teasing because he doesn't move his hand for a full two minutes, simply holding joshua's leaking length there and basking in the way the boy looked underneath him. joshua's brown locks were a mess all over his head and slightly matted to his forehead with a bit of sweat, his cheeks were tinted a pretty pink and his eyebrows were knitted together in pleasure, his lips were parted ever so slightly and he'd suck his bottom lip into his mouth every so often when the sensations all began to be too much.

joshua was wrecked.

jeonghan thought it was a beautiful sight and he took a few more moments to take it all in before muttering a simple:

"you're so beautiful, shua."

joshua doesn't verbally respond but the tint to his cheeks visibly becomes darker. jeonghan grins and finally begins to pump the brunette's length– this causes joshua to emit a loud moan and jeonghan has to lean down and remind him that they weren't alone in the dorms, and if joshua didn't want to hear anything about the incident in the morning from the others, he should keep quiet. with a breathy exhale and nod joshua shows he understands jeonghan and so the blonde continues to pleasure him by jerking his hand back and forth at a steady rhythm. jeonghan's hand motions then increase greatly and he continues on with the same quick pace for a while, joshua is just about to cum when jeonghan lets go of his length and plops down beside him, laying next to the frustrated boy and pretending none of the prior events had just happened.

joshua lets out a whine and turns to jeonghan–

"i was almost cumming what the hell??"

jeonghan simply smirks and turns to face the boy, he quirks an eyebrow at joshua and the brunette whines again looking like an absolute desperate wreck.

"jeonghan please let me cum please i'll do anything please i'm so close please jeonghan–"

the blonde cuts joshua off by placing a kiss to his lips, and the smaller boy moans into the kiss, leaning forward and deepening it by tilting his head. they kiss like this for a while before jeonghan pulls away and looks joshua in the eyes.

"if you're gonna cum you'll do it on your own."

joshua lets out a whimper that sounds more like a sob, and jeonghan is enjoying this way more than he should be. deciding to be more of a tease, the blonde places his hand over the brunette's length as if he were about to begin stroking, but he only leaves his hand there without moving it at all. much to the older male's surprise, the more petite of the two begins to buck his hips into jeonghan's hand in search of any type of friction he could obtain. he works up a slow but steady rhythm eventually and a soft but clearly audible moan leaves his lips. 

from the twitching of his cock, jeonghan knew joshua would cum soon. so he grabs joshua and lays him on top of him so that his back is resting firmly against his chest. he then snakes his arm around and puts his hand back over the brunette's length to stroke him at a teasing pace. joshua was rolling his hips up into jeonghan's strokes, and the both of them were getting the hang of it until finally the pit of joshua's stomach clenched in ecstasy signalling his orgasm was seconds away.

"cum for me, shua"

those words whispered into the smallers' ear are all he needs to hear before he's coming undone, like putty in jeonghan's hands. cum splays all over jeonghan's hand and coats joshuas' chest, but neither of them care at the moment. joshua whimpers brokenly, trying to quiet himself by biting his lip. both boys are panting for a good thirty seconds and just staying in their positions without any intentions on moving.

jeonghan grossly wipes the cum from his hand onto his bedsheets and flips the other male over so that they're laying with their stomachs pressed against each other. cum was sticking to both of their chests at this point, but neither of them cared since they were both so spent.

"thank you for that, jeonghan. you really didn't have to."

jeonghan shakes his head, as if bidding away joshua's words. he begins to card hid fingers through joshua's hair and the gaze that he holds at the other boy is so intense that he looks up (probably because he could feel it). their eyes meet and it's clear joshua is embarrassed, but he says nothing about it. only blushes a shade darker. jeonghan adores him.

"it was my pleasure."

and so after more silent staring and an eventual kiss, the boys sleep. they didn't care that they were sticky with cum and reeked of sexーif anything they kinda enjoyed the way they stuck to each other. joshua also secretly might've taken pride in the feeling of jeonghan's prominent boner pressed against his leg.

he went to sleep stress free and content, having the best rest he'd gotten in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't bad hhh. anyways thank you for ready i hope you enjoyed it :')


End file.
